The Master's girl
by LyrisaLove
Summary: The Master finds another world where he finds a girl. Takes her to earth and shows her the future of a world that was once like her own! So basically crazy yet very sexy psychopath kidnaps girl and takes her to another planet! Rated M for a reason! Reviews are very much appreciated and any spelling mistakes, please tell me! Thanks!
1. Unnatural Noises in a Natural World

_**Hi! Sooooooooo! **_

_**So this prologue is gonna be slightly unusual then other Fictions but DO NOT WORRY! ^_^**_

_**This is a crossover between Supernatural and Doctor Who. **_

_**It's got a lot of genres like **__**romance, crime, humor, thriller... Blablabla. **_

_**So yeah! I pray to Cas that you'll enjoy! (And that he answers!) **_

_**Woooooooooohooooooooooo! **_

* * *

_**Prologue: Unnatural Noises in a Natural World**_

* * *

This world... My world... Was like paradise. I never even knew of any kind of technology until I met _him. _I loved it there.

As I stepped foot into the old growth forest, the rush of fresh air filled my lungs.

My senses perked up and I became aware of the life that surrounded me.

In the forest, I never knew what is waiting around the corner.

In the forest, I would discover and witness new things for the first time.

In the forest, I would come to peace with nature.

Everything was different, no matter how many times I entered.

This World... My World... Was Viridia

In the forest, I would escape all of my problems.

And that's exactly what I had to do: Escape.

For now I was in danger.

* * *

It all started when I was swimming in a lagoon I had discovered that morning. My dark chestnut hair was soaked, just the way I liked it.

I admit I'm not the most normal girl on this planet, but I don't care... I didn't really know anyone. The only people I did know where Jack and Amora.

I could say I was lonely but I liked it that way too. What could I say? Back then, I was happy.

Jack was my twin brother. He looked just like me, apart from the fact he was male and his hair was short... But he had the same summer blue sky eyes as I do and dark chestnut hair too.

He had the best sense of humor, always making jokes about everything and pranking anyone. Amora and I always laughed. He protected me as I did him whenever we faced danger... But that hardly ever happened... Even when we climbed the trees all the way to the top, just to watch the sun rise or set. Nothing ever happened.

Amora was my best friend. I could say anything to her. She had ember eyes with light ash brown, and very curly hair. We looked nothing alike. She always had a tan, but me and Jack were as pale as snow... OK maybe not that pale... but still...

Why am I talking about them in the past tense? Well You'll find out soon enough...

* * *

OK So I'll get to the point. My name is Christa.

I was swimming in a lagoon I had discovered that morning. I felt relaxed and free, floating through the cool waters.

I could hear rustling behind me and jumped slightly. "Hello? Whose there?" I hated talking to strangers, I must have sounded stupid, because there was laughter coming from the bushes. Oh, but hang on... I knew that laugh.

"JACK!" I shouted. "That isn't funny! Come on!" He came out of his hiding place, Amora right behind him.

They were laughing their heads off. "Amora!"

She put her hands up defensively, "He made me do it!"

I raised my eyebrows at her. Then smiled. "He made you do what?" I asked as Jack helped me out of the lagoon.

Jack grinned. "I'm innocent! She was the one who wanted to scare you!" Amora narrowed her yellowish eyes at him, a small smirk appearing.

"As if!" We all laughed as we headed back to our small cottage on the top of a hill.

* * *

But then, none of us knew what was going to happen that next day. Jack woke me up the next morning... To watch the sun rise.

Amora never came with us... She said that it'd do us good to have a family moment.

So Jack and I picked out a random tree and raced to the top, where we sat on a branch and watch as the sun lightened up Viridia.

But then I heard a noise... Did I imagine it? Or was Jack just deaf...? I decided to ignore it for a while.

We climbed down to head back home, but I wanted to check out that noise. It must have been something... "Jack, you go on. I'll be there soon. Don't worry."

Jack hesitated. "Mother wouldn't approve."

I couldn't bare to hear Jack talk about our Mother, she had died, giving birth to me. "Jack. We didn't know our Mother."

Jack sighed. "You're right."

"Look, Jack. I didn't mean-" I sighed too, not knowing what to say.

He smiled softly, then hugged me. "Our Father is still out there though. We'll find him."

I could feel my eyes burning, as though I was about to cry. But I didn't. "I hope so."

Jack put one hand on my shoulder and grinned. "We will." Jack assured me. "Do you want me to come with you?"

I shook my head. "I'll be fine."

So I wondered. Letting my instincts guide me. Then I heard another noise. Though this time the noise had changed.

Before I had heard a distinctive grinding and whirring sound. But this time... a fierce click. It was unnatural...

"H-hello?" I called shyly.

That was my biggest mistake ever... Well so far anyway. Calling _him. _

He had found me and a beam of bright yellow laser energy with a piercing whine came from a strange device, that he was holding.

The force of which was enough to send me flying into a tree. I had fallen unconscious.

The Master had caught me.

* * *

_**So I know it's unusual, but don't worry. It'll be different. Soon there will be: TARDIS, DOCTOR, Cap. JACK, Earth... blablabla... Oh and Christa's dad... **_

_**I bet you guys will be shocked! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	2. Perfect for What!

**_So I hope you'll enjoy this one too. _**

**_WARNING: You have been warned (Well not really but you should have been!) :P_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! Any suggestions, spelling mistakes, anything... PM me!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Perfect For What?! _**

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was tied up and gaged sitting on a chair. That scared me. The second, frightened me. This wasn't natural, I had never seen anything like it in my entire life.

It was like... Well for me it was impossible to describe. All I could've told you then was that it was gold and unnatural.

Footsteps were approaching and I tensed. Then I pretended to be unconscious again.

I couldn't see him as I had my eyes shut... But I could hear his footsteps coming closer... and closer... and closer...

When he gently caressed my face, it was harder to pretend. His touch made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "Don't fake it, girl." He hissed in my ear, making me shiver.

He walked around me a couple of times then stopped to look directly into my cornflower eyes. "Perfect." He said. Then he started to play with my hair.

When my captor had finished 'examining' me, he removed the gag. I didn't say anything. I was shy... "Even better." He grinned.

The only thing I could think of say was what was I perfect for? But I feared what he would do.

I could sense him getting bored with me, so I started to ask him. "Per-Perfect for... For what?"

He laughed but didn't reply, instead he asked another question. "Who are you?"

I scoffed quietly. "M-Me? Who are you?" I said quickly.

He smirked. "I am The Master." He said proudly.

I frowned at that but didn't say anything. "You are very quiet." The Master stated.

I glared at him. "Wh-ere am I?" Trying to ignore his statement.

"In the Tardis." He replied. "Tell me your name."

Looking around for a door, or anywhere I could escape, I said. "If you untie me." I had found a door.

The Master, to her surprise, agreed. I attempted to run past him, but he was faster, and lunged at me.

He was lying on top of me, crushing the air in my lungs, I couldn't move. Then when he pressed himself closer to me, I tried to push him off, unsuccessful.

I cried in pain as he sat up, so he was sitting on my legs and pulled me up by the hair. He whispered in my ear again. "Tell me now, or I will kill that boy." He pulled harder on my hair.

I gasped at the threat and obeyed him. "My...My... My name is C-Christa..."

"Good girl." He mocked the love I had for my brother and let go of my hair.

I fell face first on the floor of what he had called the Tardis and cried my heart out. No one has ever been so cruel to me.

I didn't even notice as he had unzipped his trousers, but when he lifted the hem of my ultramarine dress. I looked around and looked at his face "Wh-what are you do-doing?!" I sobbed loudly.

"Shut up!" He yelled, pushing my head back down. I could taste blood on my lips and cried harder.

He tore of my undergarments and entered me roughly, I tried getting away but he would only enter me deeper when I tried.

By the time he was finished with me he smirked down at me, then knelt beside my head and grabbed it, forcing me up to stare into his cold gaze. "Say my name." He ordered. "Go on. Say it!" He spat.

"...Master..." I said in barely a whisper that even I had trouble hearing.

"Again. Louder."

I felt more tears falling down my pale face and closed my eyes. "M-Master..." I cried.

He stroked the back of my head and smirked. "Don't ever try to run from me again." He whispered dangerously. "Or you will be punished." Those last five words held a seductive and amused tone to them. "Understand?"

"Y-yes..."

"Yes, What?" He snapped.

I glared at him before answering. "Yes, Master..."

* * *

_**O_o o_o o_O **_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **__**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **__**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_ _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_ _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_ _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	3. Where is Christa?

_**I pray to Cas that you'll enjoy and review! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Where is Christa?!**_

* * *

Jack had been waiting for his sister to return for over two hours, when Amora had finally woken up.

"Jack? Are you alright?" She asked, seeing the worried hint in his baby blue eyes. "Hang on... Jack. Where is Christa?"

Jack sighed as he stared out the window. "She went exploring."

Amora's raised her eyebrows. "In the morning? That's not like her..."

He nodded, agreeing. "She said she'd be back soon..." He turned and faced her.

She ran her fingers through her curls and asked. "How long ago was that?"

"About two and a half hours ago..." Jack replied. Amora gasped.

She glanced out of the window then looked back at Jack. "We should go looking for her."

Jack stood and hugged her. "We'll start with the village."

Amora was so shocked that he had hugged her, she didn't hear what he had said. His touch made her want to hold on to him forever, like the Sky held Viridia or Viridia held the Sky. She didn't know which... But at that moment she didn't even care.

Jack let go, then took her hand in his. She smiled. "Come on!" They ran out the door, almost tripping over their own feet.

* * *

The Master. _My _Master. _Him_.

I didn't know which one to use, but all I can say was that he had caused me pain that I had never experienced before.

I couldn't even walk. Not that I wanted to, anyway. I wanted to run. Runaway from _him! _I feared that I'd never see Jack and Amora again.

He, The Master, was ignoring me at that moment, fiddling with peculiar buttons in the center of the Tardis. It looked as if he had no idea what he was doing.

I tried standing, but fell down again, moaning in pain. He noticed and smirked. "That looked painful." He mocked me again.

I ignored him, as I managed to stand up. I turned my back to him, like a child would when being bullied.

He chuckled, looking back at the buttons. "Wh-what are you do-doing...?" I turned back to face him, again.

"Getting us out of here." He answered.

I frowned. "Where are we?"

The Master smiled a cruel smile and stopped whatever it was that he was doing. "What is the name of your planet, girl?"

"My name is not '_girl'." _I imitated his voice. "It's Christa." I said, annoyed.

The Master came closer to me, with every step he took towards me, I took one back until I eventually touched the wall. When he was less than a meter away, he put his hand gently on my cheek. I flinched but I knew that there was no getting away from him. "What is this world called?"

"Viridia... But how come you-?" I thought he would've know the name. All Viridians knew.

The Master knew what I was going to say, and answered my unfinished question. "I'm a Time Lord."

"T-time lord?" I thought all the Time Lords had perished... Guess I was wrong...

"Indeed. We're going to Earth." He told me, going back to the center of the Tardis. I followed him.

"What do you mean, Earth? I cannot leave. My brother and Amora, they're-!" He cut me off.

Turning to face me, The Master frowned. "You have a family."

"No. Only my brother. Our mother died giving birth. We never saw our father..." I had no idea why I had told him this. "You cannot separate me from him."

The Master smiled. "I beg to differ."

"Please."

He frowned. "What?

* * *

"

"Don't do this..." I pleaded, searching the humanity in his eyes.

He grinned. "Fine. You can see him."

I never thought I'd hear him say that. "Th-thank you..."

"Oh, but don't think this goes without payment." He said, noticing my surprised face.

I tilted my head in confusion. "I-I don't understand...?"

He shook his head in disbelief. "You can see your precious brother... But you have to do something for me in return."

"I-I'll do anything."

* * *

Jack and Amora had no luck in finding Amora, and had given up completely. "Let's just go home, Jack." Amora suggested. "She's probably waiting for us there."

He agreed. "OK, but if she isn't we'll search Emberwood again..." They had already been through Emberwood and the Forest in which Jack had left her in. Amora's parents lived there.

"OK... What if we don't find her?" Amora asked him.

Jack hadn't thought about that. "We will." He said confidently.

* * *

I had been waiting for them for while now and I felt lost. What if The Master came back to get me before Jack and Amora returned?

But all my unhappy thoughts left me when they entered the room. "Christa!" Jack and Amora embraced me, so that I could hardly breathe.

When they let me out of their arms, I sighed heavily. "I'm... I... I..." I didn't know how to phrase it... But I had to tell them somehow.

Jack and Amora exchanged worried glances. "Christa...? What is it?" Jack asked her.

I looked for a spot on the wall so I wouldn't have to look into their eyes when I told them. But as I looked, my eyes went past the window and back again when I saw _him _heading for the house. "He's coming." I breathed, My heart sinking.

They followed my gaze and looked too. "Who is he?"

"The Master..." Christa said. "He's going to take me."

Their eyes widened. "WHAT?!" Jack exclaimed. "No... He wont. Hide!"

I ran up the stairs, Amora right behind me. Jack didn't follow. "Jack, come on!" Amora's eyes were like two glassy amber marbles that had been polished so many times, it made Jack's heart brake. She looked so scared.

"I'm sorry, Amora." She loved it when he said her name, but the way he said made a single tear fall down her cheek. "I have to tell that git to leave us alone."

I had noticed the way they looked at each other and my heart cracked. "No, Jack. You and Amora hide. I'll tell him-..." I was cut off by a knock on the door. "We're to late."

Jack ran to the door and locked it, and Amora and I ran down the stairs and hid under the table, that had a cloth on it, hiding us from view. Jack followed.

The Master knocked again, this time louder. "Christa, open the door." He said calmly.

We all exchanged worried looks. "We can't leave him out there... He wont just leave." I told them.

Jack sighed. "Yeah, but we can't just open the door and hand you over either, can we?" He had a point.

The Master was almost making the entire house shake. "OPEN THE DOOR!" He yelled.

Amora leaned on Jack and I adored them together. "Who is he, Christa?"

"I told you. He's The Master." I said quietly.

"But what gives him the right to take you?" Jack demanded, gesturing to the door.

I thought for a moment before answering. "I don't know, but he's very powerful and he had this thing... He calls it the Tardis and said-"

"CHRISTA! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" We all jumped.

I heard that fierce click again and gasped. "Oh no!"

"What?" Amora and Jack asked together.

"He's gonna-!" Too late. There was a beam of bright yellow laser energy with a piercing whine, just like when The Master had used his strange device on me.

The door had broken down, and he walked in. "CHRISTA!" He shouted. "You can't hide forever."

* * *

_**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **_

_**THANKS FOR READING! :3**_


	4. All Was Lost

**_WARNING: Character death... :'(_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: All Was Lost_**

* * *

He was right. I couldn't hide forever. So I stared at Jack and Amora, who were both staring back at me with a hint of fear in their eyes.

I felt my eyes burning again, but this time I let the tears fall and mouthed to them both."I'm sorry." And got out from under the table.

Amora and Jack tried to stop me but failed. I had seen many emotions from The Master but anger wasn't one of them.

"You disobeyed me." He hissed.

I scoffed. "No, I didn't... I just... I just..." I stared at a crack on the floor, wondering what to say.

"Where is your brother?" The Master demanded, ignoring me.

Jack came out from under the table too, standing beside me. "Jack-"

The Master kept glancing at me and then at my brother as though trying to tell the difference. "Twins." He stated.

Me and Jack glanced at each other and said. "So what?"

"So... It's going to be sad separating you from each other!" The Master clapped his hands together before advancing towards me.

Jack ran in front of me, protecting me. "Leave her alone."

The Master glared at him. "Step aside."

He didn't move. The Master put a hand in the inside of his jacket and pulled out his strange device again. "No! Master please!" I cried.

Jack lifted his eyebrows in confusion. "If you don't move, you'll find out."

"Jack, please. I couldn't bare to see you hurt." I whispered to him.

He moved aside and I gave him a reassuring smile. "Come, Christa."

I started to walk forward, but Amora had taken hold of my wrist. The Master didn't know about her. "Who are you?"

Amora glared. "A-Amora. Leave us alone!" She said, trying to sound brave.

The Master raised his eyebrows. Jack and I stared at her, bewildered, at her. "Amora don't. He's dangerous." I mouthed.

Amora understood and bit her lip. "I wont tell you again Christa." The Master warned me.

Jack shook his head. "If you're taking her, you're taking me too."

Amora's eyes widened. "And me."

"Amora... your... your parents..." I reminded her.

The Master was getting irritated. "You can't just leave them." Jack said sadly.

"But you can't just leave me." She told him, crying. "Jack... I love you."

Jack ran to her and hugged her, lifted her up and spun her around and kissed her. "I love you too." I couldn't help but smile.

The Master rolled his eyes and pushed a button that released a lethal beam of light with a piercing whine. Amora received the full blast and fell to the floor, motionless.

"NO!" Jack and I ran to her, but she was dead. "No, no, no, no, no! Please no!" I screamed. Jack didn't say anything, he was so shocked that he didn't even move.

"Now come on!" He grabbed my forearm and pulled me to the door.

Jack lifted Amora's frail body and followed, shocked.

* * *

Jack had put Amora down gently in the meadows where she was surrounded by yellow roses and red tulips. She looked like a fallen angel with no wings.

The Master still hadn't let go of my arm and I could feel it bruising. I was sobbing so hard I could also feel the air in my lungs leave as though I didn't need it.

Jack stared at Amora then turned to _him._ "What did she ever do to you?!" He shouted.

"She was waisting time." He retorted angrily. "If you want to come, hurry the fuck up!" And started to drag me back to the so called Tardis.

My brother had given up I knew then that was then that all was was lost.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	5. So Much I Don't Know

**_Chapter 4: So Much I Don't Know _**

* * *

Jack was really confused as he entered the Tardis and voiced his thoughts. "It's bigger on the inside..." The Master laughed.

I was confused too as I hadn't noticed when I came out before. I guess I was too busy to even look back as I had went back to the cottage.

The Master started pressing buttons again, but it didn't look like he knew what he was doing. "Hold on... wait... Ah! No!" And it went on like that for ages.

"What are you doing?" I asked after around twenty minutes.

He looked at me. "Trying to get this blood Tardis to work!"

"How could you not know how it works!?" Jack demanded. "You already got here once!"

The Master glared at us. "It was an accident!"

"What?!"

"I was in Utopia and stole it." He admitted.

My eyes widened. "Stole it!? From who?!"

"Where's Utopia?" Jack asked.

The Master rolled his eyes. "You'll find out soon enough." He looked back at the buttons. "Christa, press that one, over there." He pointed to a button about a meter away from him. I didn't dare disobey. "Jack, you press that one." Jack hesitated, but obeyed.

"YES!" The Tardis made a bizarre noise and it shook before making a whooshing sound.

I stared at Jack, and could see in his eyes that he was thinking exactly the same thing I was. Amora was dead. Now the only person I had left in my life was Jack. We had to find our Father... But taking us far from Viridia could ruin everything.

* * *

Wherever we were, we had arrived. I watched The Master open the Tardis door and grin victoriously. "Ah! Earth!" I tilted my head in confusion. He sounded as though he hated it but at the same time wanted to be there.

Of course, I said nothing, only watched him wearily. Jack held my hand reassuringly.

"Come on then!" The Master ordered. We hesitated but obeyed.

I saw the gray sky, that was all. "What-?!" It was then that I saw the dark stone on the floor, though this stone wasn't like the round forest rocks in Viridia... They were... or rather it, was flat with strange yellow and white markings on it.

"What is this place?" Jack demanded.

I glanced at him momentarily.

"Mine."

We stepped out of the Tardis and I could feel wind on my face and nothing about it felt right. "How can it be yours?" I asked, hardly believing him.

He looked at me, a hint of victory in his eyes. But he didn't reply yet.

* * *

Within an hour Jack and I had been led to a place that was nothing like home, there was no way to describe it apart from different.

We had soon discovered that The Master had taken over this world over a year ago. "Why are you doing this!?" It's totally barbaric!"

I couldn't believe myself. I had never been so scared, angry and sad... How could anyone be so cruel to an entire planet? Was it even possible?!

The Master, I saw, couldn't believe my sudden outburst either. I was usually very shy... He didn't say anything, he advanced on me instead and before I knew it, I was curled up on the wooden floor, sobbing.

Jack tried to protect me but The Master was faster, and he had a weapon. Jack was lying on the floor, unconscious. "Take him away." A man wearing a black uniform took Jack out of the room. "JACK!" I cried, receiving another slap.

"On your feet." The Master growled. He pulled me up by the hair.

I cried in pain. "Where are you taking him?"

"Somewhere you wont find him by accident."

And with that he took me to room, that was much larger than I had expected. With a large bed, easily two meters wide; a wardrobe that covered an entire wall... The list could go on for pages but then, I tried ignoring my strange surroundings. This world was so different... It was unbearable!

He opened the wardrobe and took out some nightwear, with buttons on it. It was so bizarre!

I hated myself at that moment. I had never imagined another world before. But I couldn't help myself. "Wh-what else is out there?"

The Master chuckled. "Sooooo much!" He gave me the clothes.

I looked at him with a confused gaze. "Put them on. I'll be back tomorrow. Don't try to escape or I will kill your brother. Goodnight!"

I couldn't sleep, obviously. My best friend was dead, my brother had been locked up somewhere I had no idea where, I had been taken to another world!

And under all that, there was still so much I didn't know!

* * *

_**Please Review! **_


End file.
